The present invention relates generally to a beverage dispenser and more particularly relates to a beverage dispenser that provides coffee, espresso, tea, and other brewed beverages in a high speed and a high quality manner.
Several different types of beverage brewing systems are known in the art. For example, percolators and drip-type coffee makers have long been used to make regular or xe2x80x9cAmericanxe2x80x9d-type coffee. Hot water is generally passed through a container of coffee grinds so as to brew the coffee. The coffee then drips into a pot or a cup. Likewise, pressure-based devices have long been used to make espresso-type beverages. Hot, pressurized water may be forced through the espresso grinds so as to brew the espresso. The espresso may then flow into the cup.
One of the drawbacks with these known systems may focus on their use in self-serve or high volume restaurants or other types of retail outlets. For example, a high quality espresso beverage simply may take too long to brew with conventional equipment in a high volume restaurant. Similarly, the amount of time it may take to seep a cup of tea also may be too long. As a result, a customer may choose to go elsewhere for his or her brewed beverage.
Further, although regular or American coffee may be made in sufficient quantity for a high volume restaurant or in any other type of establishment, the customer may prefer a beverage brewed immediately at that time and that location. Brewing smaller amounts of coffee, however, has not always produced a quality beverage and, again, may take too much time as to be practical or economical.
What may be desired, therefore, is a beverage dispenser that can produce coffee, espresso, tea, and other types of brewed beverages in a high quality and high speed manner to individual consumers in individual servings. The device, however, preferably should be easy to use, easy to maintain, and be competitive in terms of cost.
The present invention thus provides a beverage system for brewing a beverage from a beverage material and a source of hot, pressurized water. The beverage system may include a cartridge with the beverage material therein. The cartridge may include a seal positioned about the beverage material. The beverage system also may include an injection system for injecting the hot, pressurized water into the cartridge so as to brew the beverage from the beverage material.
Specific embodiments of the present invention may include the injection system having an injection nozzle for penetrating the seal surrounding the beverage material. The injection system also may include an injection head positioned about the injection nozzle. The injection head may include a sealing ring positioned about the injection nozzle so as to create a seal between the injection head and the cartridge. The injection system may include a drive system so as to maneuver the injection head about the cartridge. The drive system may include an eccentric cam. The drive system may maneuver the injection head into contact with the cartridge with about 135 to about 160 kilograms (about 300 to about 350 pounds) of force.
The cartridge may include a first end and a second end. The first end may include an insert positioned a predetermined distance under the seal such that the injection nozzle may penetrate the seal but not the insert. The second end may include a scored area such that the scored area may release from the seal under the application of pressure. The seal may include a foil.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide a device for holding a beverage brewing material. The device may include a container with the beverage brewing material therein. The container may have a first end and a second end. The first end of the container may include a wall. The wall may include a number of apertures therein. A first seal may be positioned about the wall by a predetermined distance and a second seal may be positioned about the second end. The predetermined distance may be about one (1) to about four (4) centimeters (about 0.4 to about 1.6 inches). The wall may be an insert. The first seal and the second seal each may be a foil such that the device maintains the beverage brewing material in a substantially airtight manner. The second seal may include a scored area such that the scored area may release from the second seal upon the application of pressure. The second end may include a filter layer. The container may be made out of a thermoplastic.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide a beverage system for producing a beverage from a source of hot water and a number of beverage material containers. The beverage system may include a plate with a number of apertures therein. The apertures may be sized to accommodate the beverage material containers. The system also may include an injection station positioned about the plate. The injection station may include means for injecting the beverage material containers with hot water from the hot water source so as to produce the beverage.
The beverage system further may include a drive motor so as to drive the plate and a limit switch in communication with the drive motor. The plate may include one or more detents positioned therein such that the detents may align with the limit switch so as to stop the movement of the plate.
The injecting means may include an injection nozzle for penetrating the beverage material containers. The injecting means may include an injection head positioned about the injection nozzle. The injecting means also may include a sealing ring positioned about the injection nozzle so as to create a seal between the injection head and the beverage material containers. The injecting means may include an injection drive system so as to maneuver the injection head about the beverage material containers. The injection drive system may include an eccentric cam. The injection drive system may maneuver the injection head into contact with the beverage material containers with about 135 to about 160 kilograms (about 300 to about 350 pounds) of force.
The beverage system further may include a loading assembly positioned about the plate. The loading assembly may include a container carousel for storing the beverage material containers. The loading assembly also may include a loading mechanism so as to place the beverage material containers within the apertures of the plate. The loading mechanism may include an escapement ratchet operated by a solenoid.
The beverage system further may include an ejector assembly positioned about the plate. The ejector system may include a lift mechanism positioned about the plate so as to remove the beverage material containers from the apertures. The lift mechanism may include a plunger operated by a solenoid. The ejector system may include a sweep mechanism so as to push the beverage material containers off of the plate. The sweep mechanism may include a rotating arm operated by a solenoid.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide a beverage system for producing a beverage from a source of hot water and a number of beverage material containers. The beverage system may include a transport assembly for maneuvering the beverage material containers, a loading assembly positioned adjacent to the transport assembly for loading the beverage material containers onto the transport assembly, an injection station positioned adjacent to the transport assembly for injecting the beverage material containers with hot water from the hot water source, and an ejection station positioned adjacent to the transport assembly for removing the beverage material containers from the transport assembly.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide a beverage system for brewing a beverage from a container of beverage material. The beverage system may include a primary source of hot, pressurized water, an injection system so as to insert the hot, pressurized water into the container of beverage material to produce a primary beverage stream, a secondary source of hot water, and a mixing container for mixing the hot water from the secondary source with the primary beverage stream so as to produce the beverage. The secondary source of hot water may include a hot water reservoir. The primary source of hot, pressurized water may include a heat exchanger in communication with the hot water reservoir. The primary source of hot, pressurized water may include a pump. The pump may be capable of multiple flow rates. The mixing container may include a collection funnel.
A method of the present invention may provide for preparing a brewed beverage from a beverage material and a flow of water. The beverage material may be positioned within a container having a first seal and a second seal. The method may include the steps of pressurizing the flow of water, heating the flow of water, injecting the flow of water into the container of beverage material through the first seal, and bursting the second seal such that the beverage may flow out of the container.
The flow of water may be pressurized to about 2 to 14 kilograms per square centimeter (about 30 to about 200 pounds per square inch) and heated to about 82 to 93 degrees Celsius (about 180 to 200 degrees Fahrenheit). The method may include the further step of mixing the beverage and a secondary water flow. The second seal of the container may include a scored area and the step of bursting the second seal may include bursting the scored area.
The beverage material may include espresso grinds such that the injecting step provides the flow of water through the container at about nine (9) to about fourteen (14) kilograms per square centimeter (about 130 to about 200 pounds per square inch.) The beverage material may include coffee grinds such that the injecting step provides the flow of water through the container at about two (2) to about (14) kilograms per square centimeter (about 30 to about 200 pounds per square inch.) The beverage material may include tealeaves such that the injecting step provides the flow of water through the container at about two (2) to about (4) kilograms per square centimeter (about 30 to about 60 pounds per square inch.)
These and other features of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments when taken in conjunction with the appended claims and drawings.